We are young
by volleytay9
Summary: Nick Jonas was so set on following in his father's footsteps that he missed out on all the fun experiences that come with high school and college. Now an officer in the US, he is given the most important assignments of his life, protecting the daughter of the president; Miley Stewart. Will Nick continue his dull ways of living or will Miley teach him to open up? #Niley
1. Party in the USA

So, I haven't done a story in 3 years and I had completely forgotten about fanfiction all together due to school, volleyball and other stuff until recently. I got an email (actually quite a few) about people wanting me to continue on with my stories. However, those stories are from 16 year old me when I was completely obsessed with the idea of Miley and Nick getting back together. I used to stay up all night reading fanfictions hoping one day, "Niley" would reunite. However as we see now, that has not happened and I doubt that it ever will. Just because that is true, doesn't mean that I do not still enjoy writing stories. So, no I will not continue my other two stories, I read over them and they were good for 16 year old me, but I feel like there would just be way to much of change and a gap between the last chapters and the new ones if I continued now. So, I am home this summer from college and other then my 2 summer school courses, I have nothing else to do, so I decided to write a new "niley" story. Except with the other how I left them, I will probably write this one and try to finish it by the end of summer, so even if I get really busy once I go back to school and play volleyball, I already have them written, they just need to be uploaded. So thanks for understand and here is the first chapter of "We are Young," and unlike most "niley" love stories, this entire story will be written in Nick's POV.

Chapter 1: Party in the USA

The day I got accepted into the US Naval Academy was the day that changed my life. I was going to follow in the footsteps of my father and become an officer in the Navy just like my father. My father was one of the top ranked admirals and very well respected in the navy. He always came back from deployments unharmed, but his last deployment changed all that. He wasn't even supposed to go but my mother and I encouraged him because we knew how much he loved being out there. The ocean, the water, it was where he felt like he was alive. My mother and I joined him on a tiger cruise once and saw how he worked, and that is when I knew I wanted to be just like my dad.

I remember I was 14, and I had gotten back from the last day of high school football tryouts, ecstatic because I made the varsity team as a freshman and that doesn't happen a lot at my school, especially in the quartback position. When I got home, I saw 2 navy cars out front and I almost ran inside expecting my father to be home early. However, he wasn't and I don't think I can ever erase that moment from my memories. In my living room was my mother crying her eyes out with her best friend consoling her on the couch, and 2 officers standing in the middle. My mother looked up to me and ran to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Nicolas, I am so sorry. I love you so much and we will be able to get through this together." I couldn't believe it, what turned into the best day of my life, crumbled in a matter of 5 minutes. I didn't want to believe it, my dad wasn't dead. No this is all some sort of sick joke and he was going to come out of somewhere and surprise us both. He was still alive, he wasn't dead, he couldn't be. I pushed my mom off of me and just ran to my room and locked the door. I put my back against the door and slid down and just balled my eyes out. I don't know how long I was there for but I remember waking up to my mother knocking on the door.

"Nicolas, honey? I made dinner if you're hungry." I didn't want to leave the room, but I knew I needed to be strong for my mother so I went down to dinner with her. That dinner was the longest and quietest dinner I have ever experienced in that house. I couldn't handle it so after words, I just went upstairs and grabbed my dad's old year book from the naval academy. See not only was my father top in his class, he was also the star football player for the team. Everyone knew my father and I wanted to be exactly like him. I knew if I wanted to follow in his footsteps, I had to keep up my grades and train as hard as I could every day for football. The first time playing in stadium at the naval academy, I had never felt close to my father. I started as a freshman and by the time my junior year rolled around, NFL scouts were asking me to enter the draft. ESPN even said that I would easily go first round, probably top 10. But I turned it all down, my plan was to graduate, become an officer and make it to admiral just like my father.

That is all behind me, and now I am sitting in my admiral's office waiting my next assignment. When he walks in, I solute him, and he solutes my back and then puts a folder infront of me

"Officer Jonas, here I bring you is your next assignment." I grab it and look inside. There were a bunch of pictures of the president's daughter as well as many known cartel member. "Jonas, your next mission is to protect the daughter of the president. Over the past couple months, the white house started receiving pictures of her while she was in school, out with her friends, and others. With each other pictures were a note that says if the president doesn't comply with the wishes, they will kill her daughter."

"Sir, I do not know how well I will be in this job. See in high school and college, I was never really "good" with girls. In fact they stayed away from me. I was horrible when talking to them, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to do this." I replied nervously, I know it's a huge honor for this to be given to me, but I really am horrible with girls.

"Jonas, I am not asking you to flirt with the girl and get her to like you. I'm telling you that you will watch this girl and keep her out of all harm's way. We do not know who is sending us these letters and until we find out, they want you with her at all time. If anything happens to her, it will be on your ass. Plus, once they figure it out there may be a promotion in your future for doing this."

"I am honored sir, and ofcouse I will do this. But one last question: why me? I am just an officer in the navy, 3 years out of the naval academy. Aren't there people in the CIA and FBI trained for all this?" I was truly confused why I got assigned this.

"I was just as surprised as you were when I was told, however the president asked for you directly to watch her daughter. Something about how he and your father used to be best friends and he would only trust a Jonas with his daughter's life. You may go now son." And with that I leave the room with so many questions going through my head, I can't believe my dad was best friends with the president.

That night I laid in bed looking over the file. Starting next week, I move from beautiful LA to Washington DC to become a professional baby sitter for America's sweetheart, Miss Miley Ray Stewart.


	2. Dark Horse

Chapter 2: Dark Horse

Over the next week, I pack up my apartment and say goodbye to all my friends. The hardest person to leave behind is my mom. But after I packed up the uhaul, I drove to her house. I walked in to the smell of cinnamon rolls and bacon.

"Mom? I am here and it smells delicious." I walked into the kitchen to see her pulling the cinnamon roll out of the oven and the bacon and orange juice already on the table.

"I figured you should have one last meal before your drive to the other side of the country. Sit down and enjoy." So I do as I'm told and enjoy breakfast with my mom, which may be the last one for a while. "I am going to miss you so much Nicolas, but I want you to know that I am so proud of you for everything you have done. Your dad would be so proud of you." And with that she brings a huge smile to her face and mine as well. Yes it still hurts when someone brings up my dad, but my mom and I agreed that we will not cry over his death. He wouldn't want us to so we both have grown and now we remember all the great things about him.

Once I finish eating I stand up, "Alright mom, I have a 2 day car trip in front of me, so I better hit to road." She stands up and pulls me into a hug.

"I am going to miss you so much Nicholas and I am so proud of you for everything you have done. Now go enjoy your time in DC, and bring me back a beautiful girl friend." With that my mom and I both laugh. She has been trying since I graduated college to find me a girlfriend; however there was always something wrong with all those girls. I am just waiting for the right one. My mom walks me out to my car and I get in. She kisses my cheek through the window and we say our goodbye for now. As I drive away, I look back and see my mom waving as I head towards the interstate.

Two days later I arrive to my hotel room in DC. Until I could find an apartment, the president was paying of a hotel room at the nicest hotel in DC. I put my bags down and laid down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. Tomorrow my life would change forever as I meet both the president and the girl I would be babysitting for the next couple months. I slowly drift off to sleep and am awoken at 0430 to my phone alarm. Well here goes nothing. I detach the uhaul from my car and type an address into my GPS, 1600 Pennsylvania Ave aka The White House.

When I get there, I show the guard my ID and he lets me in. I look for a place to park when I see my name on a sign, Reserved for Officer Nicolas Jonas. My own parking spot already, I couldn't believe it. As I pull in, I look at the spot next to mine, an all-white 2015 range rover. When I looked at the sign next to mine, it said reserved for Miley Stewart. My first glimpse into this girls life, and I am already extremely jealous of her car. I make my way through the door and I am greeted by the president's secretary, Alyssa.

"Hello Mr. Jonas, the president and I have been expecting you, please follow me this way." She says to me as she starts to walk away. I follow her but am extremely memorized by everything around me. This isn't my first time in the white house, in fact we came on a couple tours when I was in the academy. However I have never been in this part, the part they don't show you on the tours, where the presidents lives. We turn into an office and there sitting behind his desk on his phone was THE president of the United States, William Stewart.

"Mr. President, Officer Jonas is here." Alyssa says to him which causes him to turn around and look at me.

"Hello Nicolas, I have head great things about you, which is why I know you are perfect for this job. Plus your father and I were best friends from Kindergarten all the way through college. He was a great man, and I knew if you were anything like your father then I could leave my daughter's life in your hands." He stands up and put his hand out for me to shake, which I do.

"Thank your Mr. President for giving me this amazing opportunity, I promise that I won't let you down." I say

"Oh Nicolas, please call me Billy Ray, Mr. President sounds too formal coming from my best friend's son."

"I'm Sorry Mr.- Billy Ray." He laughs at me before picking up his phone.

"Miley sweetie, I need you to my office right now. See you soon, love you." He hangs up then looks at my "Miley is on her way, but please have a seat until she gets here. Then I hear the door open and look behind me to see the most beautiful girl walk in through the door.

"Yes daddy? I was in the middle of an important conversation with Demi about the total fashion disaster Selena was when she got to school today." She then looks at me, "who are you."

"Sweetie, this is Officer Nicolas Jonas, and he is your new body guard until we figure out who is threatening you and our family. He will accompany you everywhere you go."

"Ugh daddy? Does he have too? I am 20, I do not need a baby sitter! I am a big girl and I can take care of myself." I try not to laugh, big girl? She looks all of 5' 5" and 110-120 lbs, unless her attacker in a midget, I doubt there is much she could do to fend them off.

"Miley Ray, he is your body guard and if you sneak off without him, you will be in trouble. I will take away your phone and your keys. You will only have your car to drive to and from school. Nothing else."

She groans, which is really sexy. No Nicolas. Stop, you cannot think that way, she is your responsibility for the next few months and you will not get feelings for this girls. "Fine Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie and knowing that Nicolas is with you at all times will help calm my nerves with whoever is out there." He says and Miley leaves her room, and I follow after.

"You know you don't have to following me everywhere right? I am old enough to take care of myself and I don't need a baby sitter following me around. That's totally not cool."

"I am sorry to inform you miss, but I am under direct orders of your father to be with you at all times." I tell her as we enter a room, and as I look around, I figure out it is her bed room. Its full of sorority letters and pictures of her and her friends. And posters of different actors, none of which I could tell you who they were. I wasn't really into all that.

"Ugh fine, so Nick, tell me about yourself because I'm sure you know everything there is to know about me."

"I prefer to be called Nicolas actually," The other person who called me Nick was my dad but I kept that to myself "and I graduated from the Naval Academy 3 years ago and now I am an officer in the navy."

"Well Nick," Oh she already is testing me, this is going to be a long couple months, "got a girl friend?"

"Nope" I reply to her, please tell me she won't be like my mom and try to hook me up with her friends.

"What?! why not?! You're like 25, shouldn't you be like married or something and starting to have kids?" I laughed at this, is this really what college students think of 25 year olds?

"Actually I have never had a girlfriend, never have to time for it. My job comes first, and I think that is enough questions about me." With that she opens up her laptop and starts doing something on it. After a couple of hours of sitting there, she gets up.

"I'm going to take a shower, Demi and I are going to the mall later and I need to get ready." She looks me up and down "We need to get you some new clothes, you can't look like that if you're going to be seen with me." With that she walks into the bathroom and shuts the door behind her. I look at the way I dress, there is nothing wrong with the way I dress. But I guess if it will make her happy I will. I look over at her bed and see she left her phone. I grab her phone and open it up. I've gotten really good at all this technology stuff so I put a GPS tracker into her phone so I can see where she is at all times. I put her phone back to the original spot and take out mine.

After about 30 minutes, she walks out of the bathroom fully dressed. "We are meeting Demi in 30 minutes at the mall so let's get going."

And that's the end of chapter 2, not much has gone on yet. Sorry gotta build up to the good stuff. Haha


	3. Do my Thang

Chapter 3: Do My Thang

I have never been a good passenger, and riding shot gun to a 20 year girl who constantly checks her phone and replies while driving scares the shit out of me. From now on, I will drive us everywhere. When we walk into the mall, a girl with dark brown hair comes running up to us.

"OMG! Miley I have missed you soo much." The two girls squeal and pull each other into a hug.

"OMG Demi I know right?! What has it been all of 2 days, I don't know how I did it!" I will never understand girls and all this craziness. Miley then looks at me, "Demi this is Nick, he's my… cousin from out west. He just got a new job here and my dad told me I had to take him everywhere I go until he meets friends." Demi looks at me like I have 2 heads.

"Actually I go by Nicolas, but don't mind me, you guys go shop and I will follow." And with that they go into the first store. In most stores, I found somewhere to sit where I could see Miley at all times. After a few stores, Miley and Demi whisper something then start to giggle.

"Is something wrong?" I ask them confused.

"Actually," Miley says, this can't be good. "we want to go look at the new bathing suites at Victoria's secret and I know how awkward that kinda stuff can be for guys so you can wait out front if you want?" She tells me but it's obvious they are trying to get away from me.

"No its fine, I will go in there with you guys and just sit like I have been in all the stores. That kind of stuff doesn't bother me." They both looked defeated as we walked into Victoria's Secret. After a couple more hours of shopping and about 20 shopping bags later, most of which I ended up carrying, we finally got back to the car. "I am driving." I tell her.

"What, no this Is my car, I drive." She says as she starts to pull out her keys but I grabbed them from her as soon as she got them out.

"You almost killed us driving in here, so from now on when we go places I drive." She looks mad but she will have to get over it, I will not die at the hands of a 20 year old behind the wheel.

When we got back to the house, Miley and I brought all her bags up to her room. She started putting everything away when a maid walked in "Ms. Stewart Mr. Jonas, it is time for dinner." Miley went into the bathroom and when she came out 5 minutes later she was wearing running shorts and a big shirt that had some sorority letters on it that I didn't recognize and her hair in on bun on top of her head. Even like that she still looked hot.

"Let's go," She says "Daddy doesn't like to wait to eat, and if we take too long he will eat it all." She says with a laugh and we walk towards, what I presume to be the dining room. I really need to learn this place head to toe if I am going to be here for a while. When we walk into the room, Billy Ray was already seated waiting for us.

"Glad you could join us for dinner tonight Nicolas, I hope you enjoy the food." And then the servants start bringing out plates of food. Half way through dinner, Miley ask her dad a question.

"Daddy?" I've noticed she says that when she wants something. "One of the frats is having a party tomorrow night and I was wondering if I could go?" and she gives him the puppy dog eyes.

"You can go Miley," She says and she cheers "but, only if you take Nicolas with you." And her smile drops.

"Daddy? I can't do that! That would be social suicide," gee thanks "Plus how would Liam feel if I showed up with another guy to his frat party? He would be so mad at me!" I'm guessing now that Liam is the boyfriend, I knew a girl like her had to have a guy.

"I don't care Miley, the only way you go to the party is in Nicolas goes with you" she grumbles the word fine and dinner continues without anyone else saying a word. That night, after I see Miley off to bed, I make my way back to my hotel room. I lay down and think about it. At the age of 25, tomorrow will be the first real party I have attended, every.

The next day at 2100 I am sitting in Miley's room while she and Demi are in the bathroom getting ready. They are playing loud music and singing along to it, its actually quite a show watching them get ready. Finally at 2230, with multiple outfit changes by both girls, we are ready to go. At least I thought we were. "Time for you to get read Nick," Miley tells me "Demi brought some of her brother's clothes and y'all are practically the same size so here put them on." She throws the clothes at me and I go into the bathroom to change. Once I get dressed, I look at myself in the mirror, I have on a flannel shirt and jean. Miley walks in the bathroom and does the wolf whistle.

"Someone is gonna get some tonight." She says laughing, then grabbed me by my arm and pulls me towards her car. She hands me her keys and puts the address into the GPS. Then Miley and Demi crawl into the back seat of her car and I drive. I kept looking back and them and noticed the demeanor in the car change. It went from awkward and quiet to the girls giggling and whispering. That's when I noticed the bottle.

"You guys are not drinking back there are you?" I was mad, I have seen what that shit can do so someone, and the fact that Miley, I don't know about Demi, is underage and under my watch mean is anything happens to her, not only will her dad have my ass, but my admiral as well.

"PShhh what? I don't know what yours talking about Nicky," Nicky is worse than Nick, but it sort of sounds but when she says it. "This is just water in a vodka bottle, good happy water is all." I was about the say something but I realized we arrived to the house. Miley and Demi jumped out of the car and ran into the house before I could even get out of the car. I follow the same direction as them until a big tall blonde guy stops me.

"Where do you think you're going buddy," He ask me while poking my chest, obviously very drunk. "This party is hoes and bros only, and you ain't a bro." Just then Miley comes running up out of nowhere and grabs this guys arm.

"Liam I have been looking for you everywhere, I see you met my cousin Nick. My daddy wouldn't let me come unless he did. Nick is living here for a few months on a new job and my dad is making me take him everywhere I go until he makes friends." The guy "Liam" looks me up and down again and then lets me in. Inside the house was a lot more crazy then outside and I lose Miley in a matter of 30 seconds. I check my watch, 2330. I wonder how long we will be here, but if it was up to me we would leave now.

The next time I check my watch is 0200 and I have not seen Miley since the door incident. So I start walking around looking for her. I never got the point of these parties. At this point everyone is so drunk that they won't remember any of this in the morning and random people are passed out among the place. I finally found Demi hammered drunk in the kitchen, I take her out to the car and lay her in the back seat, I then asked her where Miley was.

"She upstairs with Liam. She said tonight was the night she was gonna give it to him because she loves him." As soon as I heard that, I closed the door and ran upstairs. I opened all the doors and kept seeing kids doing it, but no Miley or Liam. I finally open one door and see that blonde hair ontop of a girl. I pull him off and punch him, but once I realize that the girl isn't Miley, I let go of him and run out of the room. If Miley wasn't with Liam, then where was she. I started to get scared when I heard sobs coming from a bathroom, so I knocked on the door.

"Go away" is all I heard from the inside.

"Miley, it's Me, Nicolas. Please unlock the door and let me in." I heard her unlock the door but she didn't open it so I opened it myself. I look down and see a drunken crying Miley lying on the bathroom floor.

"I th-thought he l-loved me," She cried "B-but he was s-sleeping with o-other g-girls behind my b-back because I wouldn't p-put out." When she told me that, I wish I had punched him harder. No guy should ever treat a girl like that, especially one so beautiful like Miley. I picked her up and carried her to the car. I put her in the passenger seat since Demi was sprawled out on the back seat. By the time we dropped Demi off and got back, Miley was sound asleep. So I picked her up and carried her to her room. I put a bottle of advil and a cup of water next to her bed and ticked her in.

"Goodnight Miley." I said as I kissed her four head and turned off the light.

"Goodnight Nicky." I heard her whisper as I was leaving the room. That night I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

**Aweeee cute Niley moment, but will it last? Will sober Miley remember what happened last night with Liam?**


End file.
